ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Red, Blue, and Green Part 2
Plot Before... Jack returned to Human, but then, more robots attacked! Jack: Okay it's show time! (Transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire shoots fire at the robots and they explode. More robots shoot lasers at Swampfire, but Swampfire destroies them. Swampfire: To easy. A robot sparks up and hit the Supertrix, and Jack turns back. But he looks different. (Look at info box picture.) Jack: Oh man! Then, in a burst of flames, another fire person appeared. Fire Person: You there! Get back to your scouting post! The Humans are coming! They destroied these robots! Wait! Let's just get back to the Volcano! What's your name again scout? Jack: Jack. My name is Jack. Fire Person: I'm Frank! Come Jack! You can teleport right? Jack: Uh, no. Fire Person: Oh! I'll teach you when we get back to the Volcano! The Orb of Fire should help! Come come! By the way I'm Frank! (Teleports Jack and himself to the Volcano) Theme Song! At the Volcano... Jack: Okay, Frank. Can you help me train? Frank nodded, then the song "Through the Fire and Flames" started while Jack and Frank were training. Frank shot a fire ball, and Jack shot a smaller fire ball. Frank whipped fire to the ground and flew up then landed. Jack did the same, but fell into a puddle of Lava. Jack and Frank started laughing. Frank whipped fire around him and teleported onto a rock. Jack teleported, but teleported to the ground and landed face first. Frank shot a ball of fire at Jack, and he resisted it. The song ends. Frank: Good job Jack! Jack: Thank you. Can I see the Orb of Fire? Frank nodded, then walked in a hall way, and Jack followed. In the end of the hall, a Orb sat on a Silver Septer with burn marks. Smoke generated from the bright orange orb. Jack jumped at it, and it, the hallway, and Jack glew orange, and it stopped, and Jack was Human again! Jack: Yes! Frank smiled. Frank: We have to get you out of here! Jack smiled then dialed up Big Chill. ChamAlien: ChamAlien! Aw man. Frank, get on my back. (Frank get's on ChamAlien, they both turn invisible, and they run out.) Outside the Volcano... ChamAlien: Okay. Let's- What the? Sea Guardians were slithering out of the water, and were fighting the Fire Born! Kurt (Sharkboy): ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ChamAlien timed out. Jack: I wonder if I can acess my Fire Born and Shark form still. (Concentrates then turns into Fire Born form) Yes! Jack shot fire at the Sea Guardians, and Frank teleported and burnt Sea Guards. Later... The Fire Born won. Jack turned to Human form, then dialed through the Supertrix and came across Big Chill then slaped it. Big Chill: Big Chill! (Freezes Volcano.) Now that should hold them. (Looks at Frank) Come on. Frank: Huh? Big Chill: Your coming with me. Frank smiled, Big Chill turned into Jack again, and they teleported away. THE END! Aliens Used *Swampfire *ChamAlien (Mistransformation; Selected alien was Big Chill) *Fire Born Form (First Appearence; x 2) *Big Chill Aliens used *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Movies Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Movies Category:Dan Tennyson